Release
by wolfy447
Summary: James/Carlos. Yaoi. Warning: may offend some readers.
1. I found you

Carlos had been acting a little sad. He mentioned things about the way the world works that people generally ignore in order to keep their heads high. He began spending alot of time alone. Avoiding us and locking himself away in his room. The first couple weeks i thought nothing of it until i noticed he wasnt doing all the things we used to do. Watching the walking dead sunday nights, wed always re watch it a couple of times after everyone went to bed. Logan didnt sleep tho, he has this weird obsession right now where he stays up late researching creepy shit and trying to explain it away with logic on twitter. Carlos would always be smiling unless something intense happened. it was the third sunday i had to watch it alone. he didnt even see Daryl last week and thats his favorite character he cried harder when daryl was shoved into the van than when glen said "Maggie ill find you" and that line fucked me over.

I got up from the couch during the first commercial. the beginning of the episode was boring and i had gotten confused, it was when i nearly asked the boy who wasnt there a question when i looked back at his bedroom door. I knocked. Nothing, at first i wandered if he was even in there. Maybe hes been climbing out the window to go to some depressing AA meeting he didnt want to tell anyone about. Carlos doesnt drink. So then i began to think about the last time i had actually seen carlos. Two days priar. Kendal, Logan, and katie were all out doing there own thing both days. Kendal stayed the night at joes, Logan hasnt left his room either but he was live tweeting the same time the walking dead was on so i knew he was "okay". Katie was hired on as the staffs security to help pay for her college courses and she was in the lab all day. Mama knight was hanging around me all day and all day yesterday she was in her room reading. She didnt want to tell carlos goodnight she was worried she might disturb him. What if he had hurt himself? Or worse...

Carlos is my best friend, i knew i had every right to barge in and im glad i did when i did. He was sitting on the ledge, i could here him quietly sobbing. He probably didnt hear me. between the sound of the fans in his room to the traffic. Our apartment was shaded by the building next to it but the cars were so many. I didnt know what to do at first. I didnt know the situation, nor did i know if he would even do it. I didnt want to scare him. All i could think about was getting him back in the room safe and comforted. I remembered this scene from saint elmos fire. Where the guy came in and just held her. Carlos liked that scene it made him smile. Then again she wasnt in the window sill. Carlos was romantic, he believed in a loving touch. So i knew exactly what to do. I unbuttoned my flannel and tossed it to the ground. I walked over to the window seal and bent down slightly. I ran my arms up through his shirt slowly wrapping them around him and i slowly lifted him into my arms and out of the window sill. i sat down and cradled him to me looking at his face. his eyes were wet, his smile faded, face pale.

"carlos." I whispered in his ear as i nudged his face the way a dog would a child who was crying. He looked into my eyes and a tear slipped down his face. His bottom lip began to quiver. He was confused and hurting all at the same time. "i need to tell you something." I didnt have a clue what was wrong but i knew he wasnt happy with life. i never thought it would become this bad so i told him. "i love you." He was my best friend. he meant everything to me. wed been inseparable from the start. the fact that he was so miserable that he wanted to die kinda made me want to die. He needed me. I hadnt been there but i was there now. And i was damn sure that he was my everything.


	2. Intimidation

I waited about an hour before i asked him what was wrong. His response made me feel broken. He looked me in the eyes with the moonlight beaming in shinning over his eyelashes creating a small shadow. This was weird because its California you typically cant see the moon this well. His lips opened as if to speak. He made no sound for a few moments. Then he whispered.

"The world isnt a happy place."

I asked him to elaborate. I was a little confused because carlos had never been a deep thinker, if he was he didnt show it. A more important question would have been "How long have you known." I didnt ask him this because it might have started something i could not control.

"People hurt other people every day even in small ways and there is nothing i can do about it."

"What happened?"

He broke me that day. Everything i was shattered when he said what he said to me.

"You hurt me."

A tear slipped out before i had the chance to wipe it away. I shook, my heart quivered. Me? I hurt carlos... the one person in this cruel harsh world that i gave a damn about. i let him get hurt? I needed to understand.

Then i remembered. About a month ago i was standing in the kitchen. It was around 8 maybe 8:30 in the morning. I had been getting texts from lucy. She was upset because someone had just snatched her purse on the subway. But it was lucy so you know damn well she chased after him. She was honestly upset because she was in jail for beating the shit out of someone with her guitar, was it the same guy that i never found out. Logan came storming into the living room of the apartment freaking out about some guy on the news. I didnt hear much of what he was talking about because i was worried about Lucy. Kendall was out with jo... Hes never home anymore. Carlos came upstairs. This was the first day he had started acting strange. I didnt pay him no mind because i was focused on lucy. i pushed by him and spent the entire day helping her get out.

"what happened that night?"

"He was here..." Carlos looked away as more tears streamed down his face.

"What?"

Later i found out that the man carlos was talking about was the same guy logan had freaked out about. Thats when logans obsession started. It all made sense. Logan and carlos were the only two here that night. I was at lucys. My mind wasnt on carlos at all. it was on her body. It was on the fact that my body was on her body. Mean while Logan is watching his greatest nightmare take place in Carlos` bedroom. Carlos was being abused and Logan wasnt strong enough to take care of the situation all he could do was watch.

Logans P.O.V

I was alone, i thought i was. Everyone had left. I was in my room watching some documentary of the current presidential election. i had my headphones in and the light was off. I kept hearing sounds but every time i took my headphones out it was silence. My guess is that carlos either gave up screaming by the time i actually decided to go check and see what the noise was, that or he was just in shock. I dont even know if he did scream.

The guy was massive, a beast in a demented proportion. I spent weeks researching the events dealing with this guy because i wanted to be sure it was him. When i finally decided i had enough evidence to put this guy away for what he did carlos finally decided to talk to me. It was about a week before james found him on the window sill. He and i were alone again for the first time since it happened.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I got a Edgar Allen Poe feeling, i opened it and there was no one there. i swear i all i could think about was that fucking raven from the story. I was so terrified that the guy had come back i walked out of my room to go straight to Carlos` but he was just standing to the side of my door in the dark.

"i know you saw what happened."

I hugged him. its all i could think to do. I felt awful for letting that happen.

"Thank you for not trying to stop it... he could've hurt you."

"oh my god."

It was all i could say. this boy was broken, he was tortured by this. His only care was other people. Such a sweet kid.

He looked at me and spoke to me softly. He told me that this was something he had to deal with on his own. he didn't want to be considered just another victim he wanted to overcome his suffrage alone. so i hugged him again and kissed his forehead. i told him if he ever needed anyone i was here. unfortunately it didn't work out that way.

Kendalls POV

Before i left to go to jos that day I saw carlos alone by the pool. he was a little sad. i didnt realize it at the time i thought carlos was just being carlos, i began talking to one of the jennifers im not sure which one they kind of upset me so i dont pay them much attention but i was watching as a man sat next to carlos. I didnt recognize him from the building. He was charming i guess. A little intimidating if you ask me. He said something that made carlos smile so i thought nothing of him. Then before i left i looked back to see that carlos was alone again only this time he looked scared. i was kind of rushed so i didnt go check on him. i did however call him on my way jos.

"hello?"

"Hey carlos are you okay?"

"I uh... i just had a run in with an old friend."

He sounded scared.

"i saw you by the pool was that him?"

"yeah..."

"Who was that carlos?"

He hung up on me. It was the first time i ever called carlos where he didnt answer by saying my name happily. I got back from jos a couple of days later to get some more things. i was planning on moving in with her but i didnt want to tell the guys yet. So i get there and carlos is completely alone. Hes sitting in his room on his bed. just sitting there.

"hey... what ever happened with your friend?"

He looked away from me and said to the air: "Its best to let the past die. It hurts a little but you will survive."

My guess was Carlos was gay and this was a former flame or something. I've known Carlos most of his life ive never seen this man before. I left him alone and gathered my stuff. by the time james found him i barely had my foot in the door. i was pretty much moved out.


	3. The move

Kendalls Pov

Ever since carlos` passing we became a little distant. Jo and split up after a couple weeks she said she needed time to think. Mom said we needed a change. i remember it was two weeks piror to christmas. We were all leaving the church. Words were said and words were left unsaid. jo was walking away from me for the last time.

"ill stay in touch."

This didnt hurt as bad as losing carlos, it only made me feel even more empty. Mom walked over and hugged me.

"kendall we need a change."

I couldnt agree more. we needed to get out of the city. Logan said he was just going along for the ride. he had no one we didnt mind we figured he could jut become a part of the family like always. James figured he needed a vacation to.

Jennifer knights POV

Carlos was my sunshine. he made everyone smile even in the worsts of times. unfortunatley in carlos` last few months he suffered greatly. he never got tested. it took over so quickly no one noticed because he was distant. He could look at someone and understand exactly what was wrong, without speaking he could take all that pain away. he did it with a beautiful child like innocence. i admired carlos, he brought out the good in people. he didnt deserve this.

At his gathering i stood before the people who came to see him and i said my peice. it was heartfelt but there was much more i couldve said. i felt ashamed that i couldnt say what i wanted to. he was such an amazing person and to see him go took a tole. I had a relative who lived back in north carolina.

Logans POV

That relative secretly hated everything jennifer stood for. she knew every detail about this house and didnt utter a word to mrs. knight. I had studied this house. When we got there i didnt realise it was that house. The house of my roanoke nightmare. I remember specifically every detail of the house because i spent all that time in a crippleing depression myself after not doing what i could have to save carlos. all i was thinking about was how i couldve prevented this. The house was nothing to me when i walked through the doors and sat my stuff down going up to decide which room i would take. i wasnt focusing. i wasnt thinking. thats not like me.

James Pov

They took katie.

Wed only been there a day. she went missing. Jen went into this zombie like state she wouldnt talk she would eat. she wouldnt look for her fucking kid. I did my best. i searched for her night and day. Wed already lost one member of this family we werent going to lose another. After two days i sat down and collected myself. i allowed my pains to over come me. it got cold fast. the heater froze over one night. that became the first white christmas in years. we werent there to see it. we did however lose a couple toes. it snowed for days. Katie was out there. A part of me hoped she had died long before this painful winter so she wouldnt suffer.

I began to see her playing in the feilds. she would laugh and fall into the white only to dissapear. i began to get excited when i saw her. she became something to look foreward to. the others didnt see her. Kendall only saw his mom. Logan saw the basement and he hadnt really come up much.

Logans POV

I met someone. someone who loved me for me. She took all of the pains away. she filled my soul with an eternal glow. my toes no longer froze my breath was invisible once again. i was whole. in the darkness she lived and she awaited me daily she clung to me. i dont remember alot of the times we saw eachother it became a blur of dark preportions all i knew is what i was doing felt right. what i was doing meant something. she loved me.

Jennifers POV

Logan Mitchell killed my daughter.


	4. Put on your doll faces

Logans POV

I got arrested. They read me my rights and all i could do was stare back at Mrs. Knight as they dragged me away. I never killed any one. She saw someone do it and didn't want to believe it was a soul trapped in that house so her mind went to the only logical explanation. Me... When the cops found nothing on me they advised me to get up and leave. i did just that. I moved back to California and since i didn't have anywhere to go i decided to stay at this cheap hotel. it was called the cortez.

James POV

After logan left things only got worse. I began to sneak away in the night. id wake up the next morning in nothing more than my boxers lying in the boudoir. I slept in the twin bedroom this wasnt occupied. except maybe by something unseen. Unseen by everyone but me. He said his name was Edward. Edward was gentle. He was a bit of a loner. He kept to himself mostly but he enjoyed my presence. hed sit in which ever room i was in admiring me from afar. I figured i was just going bat shit cazy.

Kendalls POV

James began acting weird. He would be talking to someone and when i entered the room no one would be there. id ask him about it and hed lie acting as though i was the crazy one. I heard more than one voice. that was what scared me.

James POV

Kendall was hearing voices. I never talked to edward we simply just watched eachothers movements. he seemed to be the type of guy to keep to himself so i let him be. Kendall kept complaining that everything was so loud and such. no one was talking. Or if they were... i couldnt hear them.

"What made you decide to come back to california?"

"him..." James coment was suttle but true. James had learned one thing from the Roanoke house that now after seeing the season finale of American horror story Roanoke we now know the building is completely destroyed... and what he learned was that even in death there Is existence.

James pile drived through the door and found the empty room he had shared with carlos those last few months. there standing in a corner was a figure. this figure turned with a smile on his face and said Hi. That's all he said. Not much but enough to break james completely. Its a beautiful story huh? That's because it never happened. he got there and carlos wasn't there. Carlos was gone. He wasn't coming back.

James fell to his knees and courled up in a ball allowing his emotions to take over. Kendall was the one who found him like this. Bottled up in his feelings someone shook the can. Kendall knelt down and rubbed James back and smiled at him. James wrapped his arms around kendall and they stayed like this for a while.

"listen... I know your hurting... but you shouldnt shut yourself out like he did. You need to live your life james."

"Live it with me..." James face was buried withing kendalls chest. Kendall sighed roughly. They looked at eachother. Kendall laid james down on the floor and ripped open his shirt. He then proceeded to drag his tongue from his neck all the way down to the waist band of james pants. The two of them allowed their emotions to take over.

Kendall being a taurus lived for romance. James was a cancer, a water sign who felt everything deeply. He felt the emotions kendall was emmiting. James watched in fear as Kendall slipped the tight jeans off of him and stare back into his eyes. Their tongues danced and their hands got playful. Both bare they tasted each other. The salt of sweat dripping from their lips. The lines of muscle contracting and constricting around their abdomens and their backs.

A figure appears in the doorway but neither of them notice. Its a boy. A dark boy. A depressed boy. A dead boy.


	5. Possesion

It was like tying yourself to a carosel. Watching the world spin arround you but never being able to reach out and touch it. As i watched from the side i felt myself breaking. I never let james make love to me. I was cursed with this vile sickness i didnt want him to have. Now hes plowing Kendall in my bed.

They showed each other true unity. Something ive never felt. I was so alone and isolated in life and even worse in death. I miss my helmet. it sheilded my head. I havent worn it since the night it happened. I feel it coming up like vomit. I cant conceal myself.

"Can i join you?"

Both boys became silent at the sound of carlos voice. It terrifyed them. James felt awful.

"Dont stop... just allow me to intercept. Take a couple blows... Maybe three, to the head..."

Carlos was a bad boy. He desired so much that he was never allowed to have. Now Kendall and james knelt before him willing and a little excited.

"Im hungry." Carlos pleaded with james in a kind of Tate langdon way. His eyes wide, his palms sweaty, his neck sweaty, everything was sweaty, he was litterally steaming for a release with these two boys.

Carlos slipped his shirt off and knelt down to the level of his friends. He placed a hand on kendalls stomach and one in james hair. Carlos was going to make sure he got everything he wanted. So he stood up and turned to face the door that was wide open and just waited. Moments later Logan walked by and came to a dead stop turning to face a shirtless carlos and two of his best friends naked.

"Join us." Carlos whispered.

Carlos grabbed logan by the neck of his turtle. He pulled him in and stuck his tongue down the paler boys throat. Carlos projected his exstacy through logan who ripped off carlos pants. Excitement filled his soul as he came face to face with destiny. He grabbed carlos inner thigh and squeezed. Muscles tightened, blood flowed. Logan submitted to his posseser. Carlos eventually allowed his soul to blend with that of logans and they using on logans body took on kendall and james at the same time. Logan may have seemed alone in his predicament but he and carlos shared each pain and each pleasure. Kendall took him from behind whilst James admired his succesors face. The doctors orders were everything James needed. The three of them made an effortless balance and carlos was there in the midst feeling every moan every wince and every breath. His soul not only pleasured his friends bodies but there spirits as well. Logan bit Kendalls neck and James pulled kendalls hair as it was his turn to be the rag doll. Kendall only enjoyed it more than youd expect. James sighed as he felt the burn of the claw marks on his back unsure when they got there or how long they had been there. Carlos had started biting Logans lips making them bleed just a little bit. Kendall had hand marks all up and down his thighs and Carlos just smiled at the monster he was creating. James rested on his back on the matress and Carlos positioned himself to be his dominate. Kendall and Logan sat on either side of the pretty boy. These two harvested James pleasure by nibbleing and kissing rubbing areas which shall remain nameless all the while Carlos got everthing he wanted. James in his weakest and purest form. Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan. Logan accepted and returned the favor by placing his hand on kendalls jawline. The two of them focused on each other with out taking away from james pleasure. The four of them went from Big Time Rush to Nsync real quick.


	6. Abduction

Kendall was the first to wake up. he shifted from the white sheets and looked out at the white room in which he was alone. he saw several items of furniture around his bed all white. a single holographic screen displayed in the center of the room. He sighed.

"Good morning Kendall." Carlos entered the room smiling in his hands was a trey.

"Carlos you're okay?"

"Yeah wh-" Kendall hugged the boy. "Ken?"

"What happened?"

"You were getting better." tears welt into Carlos eyes. " They said you were better."

Kendall didn't understand he sat down on the bed and gathered his thoughts.

"sit down..." Kendall patted the sheets next to him. "now Carlos you cant get upset. the last thing i remember is after you died..."

Carlos brow furrowed in confusion. "Kendall what on earth are you talking about?"

"You were a ghost... Logan and James."

"Kendall... i haven't spoken to you in months. they've kept us separate and today they finna-"

"They?"

"The ones who saved me all those years ago. They saved you to but not your memory." Carlos looked at Kendall. "You still love me dont you?"

"I never stopped."

"You pass me in the halls, youve been a zombie. the only words you have spoken in weeks was..." Carlos paused for a moment thinking. "You said kroatoan several times. when ever i would come by which they gave me an opportunity to do so once a week you would always tell me to go away. i was expecting the same thing toda-"

Kendall kissed Carlos.

"Im sorry."

"You're better... James and Logan died... do you remember that?"

Then Kendalls memories swept back into his mind. Those of the rest of that week in 2J and then this. The week was horrifying. After waking up the next morning Kendall shuffled down the hall to see mama night standing alone in the kitchen with her hair covering her face.

 _"Good morning mom."_

 _"Good morning."_

 _Katie coughed from the couch. "first words shes said all morning..." Kendall looked at Katie and she stared back with eyes wide. "Shes just been standing there its not normal. I figured she was sick."_

 _"I thought you were dead..." Kendall's face became white._

 _"poor Kendall..." James was standing right behind him and logans voice erupted from the slide._

 _"Doesn't realize whats happening."_

 _"Leave him alone..." Carlos said cowered in a corner._

"Stop thinking about it i shouldnt have reminded you." Carlos placed a hand on kendalls face. "Its going to be okay."

"We got here how?"

"I never died... i was merely accepted into their lives as some sort of pet."

"Next thing you know im going to wake up as-"

Kit walker woke up and sat up to stare at the wall.

"Im still here... im still here... why am i still here."

A nun walked by. She paused to ask a question but shrugged it off and continued walking. lana approached the door.

"Kit?"

"Lana?"

"Please tell me im dreaming i know i got out of this place kit i know it."

"Youre not wrong... the question is why?"

"Perhaps its to fix something... right a wrong."

"yes... you were never meant to interview lee harris." Sister mary eunice was right behind her. " I shouldve killed you... i knew your son wouldnt have the courage."

"Without Lanas case the whole perspective of women being subjected to harsh times and commiting unplausable acts wouldnt have gotten as far as it did and lee harris would be tried and punished for her crimes, lethal injection." Kit walker sighed.

"then i can use those four brats from the apartment 2J to eliminate all the remaining survivors of that american horror story. no stone left unturned."

"Wrong..." The little girl appeared from the asylum. The one whos mother had been informed by sister jude that they didnt have a childerens ward. "Youre forgetting the most important character... floura."


	7. Why?

_It was crazy. Mama knights head was spinning. it was litterally spinning you could hear the bones and tendants ruptering and shredding across eachother like a saw trap. it was like listening to a gopher in a blender. Kendall grabbed the trash can closest to him and vomited. He cried out harshly and ran to his bedroom. Logan was already there sitting at his desk writing in his journal. the door shut and all was calm._

 _"hey kenny... you doing okay?"_

 _Logan turned to look at Kendall and kendalls mouth dropped open in disbelief at his friends face. chunks of flesh were missing and blood was everywhere. his nose look like it had been removed rotated and flipped about its x-axis and sewed back on. He had one good eye staring back at kendall._

 _"why did you do it kendall?"_

 _"I... I hurt y-" He gulped. "I hurt you?"_

 _"Not me... him and hes angry."_

"I said not to think about it kendall." Carlos sighed.

He grabbed Kendalls armed and began walking swiftly out of the room. They entered into some sort of jungle like arena with a huge cut out in the middle where people were mingleing.

"These are the rest of their select few... they have a human garden."

"were we abducted by a being called a diamond?"

"Yeah see youre remembering."

"Carlos that is the plot to Steven Universe."

Carlos looked down at his feet. "I dont know then."

The group of people stopped communicating wiht each other and they all looked at kendall. "Why kendall? Why?" They all chanted.

The noise got louder and they began to close in on him. Carlos had vanished and Kendall wanted to scream. They got ever so closer. "Kendall... dont hurt me kendall... i didnt do anything.. stop it kendall stop it."

He opened his eyes to almost nothingness. darkness surrounded him and he turned around to see james.

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

"NO I AM MOST DEFINATLEY NOT OKAY!"

"calm down..." He cooed running his fingers along side Kendalls face. He began to sing: "everythings gonna be alright."

Kendall backed away from james hand which fell to the ground severed. "why kendall?"

"i didnt do anything!" He turned to run only to enter the kitchen and see james body parts all over everything. his head was sitting on the counter his leg peices were in the fish tank and his chest was laid open on the floor his organs laid out next to it. Written on the wall in james blood: **_why kendall?_**

He ran out the front door. once he was inside he locked it and sat down against the wall. Tears fell from his face as he accepted the fact that he was insane. 'Aliens didn't exists ... Carlos was dead... James...' He looked up from gathering his thoughts to see James siting on the couch watching reruns of friends. He looked over at Kendall and smiled.

"You okay?"

"No..." Kendal began to cry "Help me..."

James stood to his feet walked over and knelt down next to Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. "you've been kind of out of it lately... but you have us and we are here for you."

Logan entered the room with a smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hand. He asked if everything was okay and Kendall broke down.

"I know what you need... Jo is in town and shes dying to see you. We know you've been beating yourself up about Carlos but it wasn't your fault."

"Hes gone..." Kendall breathed out the look on his face draining. His eyes were sunk in and he was pale. his eyes were iritated from all the crying.

"Would it make you feel better if we went to visit him? Youve refused since we had him admitted."

"Admited?"

Logan paused for a minute seemingly doing the calculations in his head. "Your mind mustve created an alternate universe to cope with what you had done to him. Hes forgiven you kendall."

"What? What did i do? What did i do to my sweet angel?" Kendall cried out.

"He wasnt yours kendall... i dont know what you were on that night but what you did was wrong. none of us blame you tho especially after katie."

"What?"

Kendall stood to his feet. It all came back to him. Carlos had been feeling a little down.

 _Kendall sat in the living room watching AHS on FX. He looked back to see that carlos was still baracaded in his room. Katie was in the hospital because of the car crash that had kept mama knight out all night. Kendall didnt like seeing carlos sad considering he was such an ionnocent character. Kendall wanted to cheer him up but he didnt have the courage so he started drinking. about twelve shots of skyy vodka later and half a bottle of wine Kendall made his way to carlo` room._

 _He opened the door without knocking and spotted carlos on the sheets shirtless and asleep. Kendall aproached his daring friend in a daring way. He planned on pleaseing carlos but carlos said no. This scared kendall he didnt know how to feel and he couldnt think clearly... so he did the oposite of pleasing. Carlos screamed and cried and the only person here to see it was logan._

"I would never..."

"But you did."

James eyes met logans gaze and the two of them grabbed kendal.

Blackout.


	8. Post war

What really happened that night?

We will have to trace back a couple of nights. Actually about three months. It was the fourth of july weekend. Carlos, James, and Logan had all returned home to Minnesota for a few days to live in a simpler time. Kendall stayed behind for one reason. His obsession with jo. Jo was gone. Kendall had been searching for her. No one had heard from her in weeks. He was determined to find her.

He began acting weird. Dissapearing for long periods of time and people would find him days later doped up on morphine. During that weekend something aweful happened. Kendall had met a young girl.

"Hi im Sam..."

"Im Kendall."

It was a coffee shop in east hollywood. He was talking to the burista when she walked up. Her red headed friend was back at their table eyeing kendall.

...

"NOOOO" He sliced open a section in her wrist and watched as blood poured out of her opened wound.

"Youre not her." He cried. "You could NEVER be HER!" He drove the 6'' blade into her calf.

She screamed and pulled against her restraints. Her hair was matted to her face and sweat was beading on her face. She looked over and saw a tall woman all in black. One eye seemed to be looking at her the other at a demonic force. Sam smiled at the woman hearing twinkling instrumentals in her soul.

"Please." Sam asked.

The woman knelt down to the girl and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..." She breathed.

As the woman spread her black wings and went in for the kiss, Kendall took his blade to her throat and she left this world to never look back.

...

That was the day it started. Kendall's obsession grew. He searched for what he could form into her but none of his plans worked... until he found Carlos. Carlos was kind gentle and daring. He was the closest thing to love he would find that wasn't Jo. He was in too deep. Carlos accepted his fate. He was gone. James was all alone. Logan was arrested for killing Katie, Kendall was locked up in briar cliff for murder on 8 accounts and thats only the ones we know, and Carlos... sweet innocent Carlos. James was left with nothing.

...

Mama knight was finishing up packing her things when she looked at james.

"Where do you want to go sweetie?"

"I have family in new orleans... My cousin Misty Day recently past away. Ill need family though Jennifer... you are all i have left i cant go about this alone."

Mama knight nodded and tapped up her last box. The apartment looked so sad when it was empty. The two of them piled into the car and drove. James looked back seeing a figure that much resembled Carlos waving goodbye. A tear fell from his face as he waved back.


End file.
